A Little Potion
by Rosaleen
Summary: Set in Ankha's GSFI universe. Answer to a challege. A botched prank leaves Albus Dumbledore with a two-year-old charge.
1. Default Chapter

A Little Potion  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters apart from Sparkle, Adam Atwood and Sara Winter (Mine) and Serenity and Kitiara Winter (Ankha's). I receive no monitory compensation for this story.  
  
AN: The story is set in the Marauders 6th year.  
  
Chapter 1-Don't Be Too Hasty  
  
The halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rang with the voices of happy students. They had finished their exams and were preparing to enjoy the last couple of weeks before the end of the school year. The weather was warm and sunny and children could be seen playing Quidditch or simply relaxing on the school grounds.  
  
"Ow! Padfoot you stepped on my toe!" exclaimed James Potter.  
  
"Well it's not my fault you have such big feet." Sirius Black snapped.  
  
"Shhh! Keep your voice down or we'll be caught." muttered James.  
  
Sirius and James were walking very slowly towards the great hall where dinner was due to start in ten minutes. The reason for this was that they were under James's invisibility cloak. Every now and then they spoke when they were certain there was no one around.  
  
"This should be great," James whispered excitedly, "I worked really hard on this potion and you know how I feel about putting too much work into potions."  
  
"Well I hope you got it right," Sirius whispered back, "Five drops you said? One for every year?"  
  
"Yes but we'll have to be quick. Dinner will be starting soon." James answered as they quickened their pace a little.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on that slimy Slytherin's face when he finds himself eleven years old again. Get him back for that hair growing curse he put on me." He continued.  
  
"I didn't think your hair could get any worse until I saw that James." Sirius laughed, "Anyway what about that hex he put on me last week? I had spaghetti coming out of my ears for two days. I could have fed Italy for a week!"  
  
"Let's see how the greasy git likes being a first year again." said James as they reached the great hall. They entered very slowly and looked around. Not seeing anyone they approached the Slytherin table where the plates and goblets were sitting ready for dinner. "Snape usually sits here beside that rotten Malfoy." whispered Sirius as he reached for the goblet sitting at that place. James pulled out a small bottle from his robes and was about to add the five drops when he heard a familiar cackling. Peeves the poltergeist was chasing several frightened looking first years with water balloons.  
  
"Quick just add the potion and let's get out of here!" hissed Sirius.  
  
At that point the bell rang for dinner. James, in his haste poured about half the bottle of potion into the goblet. Sirius grabbed it from him and set it in its place. He dragged James out of the way just in time as Professor McGonegall came running past them in pursuit of Peeves.  
  
They sneaked out into the entrance hall and hid in a nearby broom cupboard while James removed the cloak. They emerged just as a big crowd of Gryffindors were passing and followed them to their table. No one noticed anything.  
  
Sitting at the Gryffindor table James nudged Sirius.  
  
"I think I might have put in a bit more than five drops. Lets hope Snape doesn't turn out too young."  
  
"Well done James," Sirius said sarcastically, "We'll be in serious trouble if anyone finds out."  
  
"Finds out what?" came a girl's voice behind them. Serenity Winter sat down beside Sirius.  
  
"Oh nothing Seri. Don't worry about it." Sirius tried his best not to look guilty. Seri was not convinced but decided she was too hungry to worry about it for the moment. Exams take it out of you!  
  
Towards the end of dinner James glanced over at the Slytherin table. "At least Snape was sitting at the right place", he thought. A de-aged Malfoy didn't bear thinking about. He was just in time to watch Severus Snape drink the entire contents of his goblet.  
  
At first nothing happened and James wondered if the potion had failed. He got his answer as the whole hall jumped at the high-pitched scream that filled the air. Severus went deathly pale and fell off his chair. Lucius Malfoy reached for him but only caught a handful of robes.  
  
"I think he's disappeared!" he gasped. By this time a large crowd had gathered around the Slytherin table.  
  
"Everyone move back please." came a calm but commanding voice. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, came striding through the crowd.  
  
"What is going on here boys?" he asked looking at Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well he just drank from his goblet and then he fell and disappeared." Malfoy started. Suddenly a little cry was heard from under the Slytherin table. Dumbledore peered underneath and found himself staring into a pair of large, dark and innocent eyes. The students gaped.  
  
"He's been turned into a baby." said Crabbe, always one to state the obvious.  
  
Baby Severus didn't seem to like all the people staring at him. He started to back away.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and indicated to the students to do the same.  
  
"I presume someone put a de-ageing potion into Mr Snape's drink. I want whoever is responsible to come here immediately. If the culprits don't own up I will be forced to cancel the last Hogsmeade visit of the year." Everyone groaned.  
  
"We did it." James and Sirius decided it was best to confess, "But we didn't mean to make him so young. Only about eleven or something." James explained.  
  
"That was very irresponsible and thoughtless of you," said Dumbledore sternly, "It will be up to Professor McGonegall to decide on your punishment. Now if you have any of the potion left please give it to me." James handed him the bottle.  
  
"Did you make this potion yourselves or did you buy it in Hogsmeade?" asked Dumbledore eyeing the pale yellow liquid.  
  
"We made it sir." said James trying his best to keep a hint of pride out of his voice.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore did not looked pleased as he turned to the other students.  
  
"You will all please leave the great hall immediately," he beckoned to Professor Atwood, current potions master and head of Slytherin, "Professor please meet me in my office in ten minutes."  
  
McGonegall and Flitwick started to shoo the still gaping students out of the hall. Once they had all gone Dumbledore knelt down beside the Slytherin table. He could see a pile of black robes with a little dark head just visible among them.  
  
"Severus?" he called gently and the child looked up at him in confusion. This wasn't his Daddy's voice, he always shouted. It was a kind voice.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the little boy for a minute. He was very small and his face was round. His straight dark hair came to just below his ear where it curled a little at the ends (AN Aww isn't he cute!). It was his eyes however that stood out. They were dark and almost too big for his little face. Dumbledore could see a little fear in them and decided to tread very carefully.  
  
"Hello little one," he said softly, "I don't know if you remember me. My name is Albus. Would you like to come with me and we'll get you some nice warm clothes? You must be cold."  
  
Severus looked at the man in front of him with the twinkling blue eyes and gentle voice. Something in his mind told him that he could trust Albus and he crept slowly towards him, almost tripping over the now too large uniform. Albus caught him carefully and wrapped the school robe around him.  
  
"That's a good boy," he smiled softly as he picked Severus up, "Now lets see what we can get you to wear hmm?"  
  
With that he turned and left the great hall heading for his office.  
  
TBC 


	2. Of Pets, Play and Nightmares

Chapter 2 - Of Pets, Play and Nightmares  
  
Albus brought Severus to his rooms beyond his office and began to put his transfiguration skills to good use creating a nappy out of a towel and shrinking some clothes to fit the little boy. He made a mental note to ask Professor McGonegall to go to Hogsmeade and buy baby supplies and toys.  
  
Returning to his office with Severus in his arms he found Professor Adam Atwood waiting for him.  
  
"Ah Adam, thank you for joining me." he said brightly.  
  
"Of course Headmaster," replied the professor, "I trust that you have the de-ageing potion that the boys used?"  
  
"I do," said Dumbledore handing him the bottle, "Why don't you sit down and we can have some tea."  
  
He rang for a house-elf and Sparkle appeared. When he had placed his order he looked over at the other man who was studying the potion carefully.  
  
"Do you know if they made the potion themselves or if they bought it?" Atwood asked.  
  
"I believe they made it themselves." replied the headmaster.  
  
Hmm. Well it smells and looks as it should but I will take it to my potions lab and analyse it just in case. We want to make sure there are no side effects."  
  
"Of course. Thank you Adam." Albus answered looking down at the little child in his arms who was now examining the little moons and stars on his robe.  
  
"I will have the doctor from Hogsmeade examine Severus to check that his health is all right and to determine his exact age."  
  
Sparkle appeared then with tea and what appeared to be lemon cake of some sort. She also brought a little cup of milk for Severus. Albus held the cup for him but two little hands grabbed it.  
  
"I do." exclaimed the little boy giving Dumbledore a look of indignation.  
  
Oh we are very independent." chuckled Dumbledore but he let Severus hold the cup himself.  
  
When they had finished their tea Professor Atwood took his leave to return to the dungeons and Albus went to the fire to call for the doctor.  
  
Within five minutes Dr Sara Winter was standing in Dumbledore's office. She was tall with straw blonde hair that fell in waves about her shoulders, large green eyes and a beautiful gentle smile. "Hello Albus," she said warmly, "I see you have an extra young charge in your care."  
  
"Indeed, " he smiled, "Young Severus drank a de-ageing potion as a result of a prank. I wondered if you would examine him and perhaps tell me his exact age?"  
  
"Certainly," she said, "Hello Severus." She reached out to take him from Albus but he flinched and pulled away, burying his face in Dumbledore's robes.  
  
"Oh it's all right little one," Dumbledore soothed him stroking his hair, "This is Dr Sara and she just wants to look at you to make sure you are well."  
  
"Why don't you hold him while I scan him," the doctor suggested, "He seems a little shy."  
  
"Severus has always been quite withdrawn, " mused Dumbledore, "I think he uses an angry façade to prevent people from getting close to him. I'm pleased to say that I have been able to break through it to a large extent but he is still not very trusting." He positioned Severus carefully on his lap and spoke to him soothingly as the doctor examined him.  
  
"There you are. All finished," Sara smiled at the little boy, "He is just over two years old Albus and appears to be in good health. I didn't find anything unusual."  
  
"The potions professor is analysing the potion to see how long it will last." said Dumbledore.  
  
"They usually only last a day or two depending on the potion of course." The healer began packing up her things. She turned to the headmaster with a serious look.  
  
"Are you going to look after Severus until it wears off or have you something else arranged?"  
  
"No I will care for him," Albus tightened his arms around the child protectively, "I do not trust anyone else to do so."  
  
"I understand," Sara said gravely, "Just keep an eye on him. His behaviour concerns me slightly. If you have any problems you know where I am."  
  
"Thank you Sara. I knew I could rely on you." beamed Albus.  
  
"Goodbye." The doctor and was gone in a burst of green flames. Severus, feeling a little more secure now that the stranger had gone, decided he was bored with sitting and squirmed in Dumbledore's arms. Dumbledore set him on the ground and quickly went around his office making it as safe as possible for a young child.  
  
"Birdie. Birdie." cried Severus pointing at the perch beside Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"That is a phoenix child. His name is Fawkes." Albus explained.  
  
"Fox. Fox." said Severus smiling proudly at achieving this new word.  
  
"Very good Severus." Dumbledore laughed, "Fawkes? Come down and meet our little Severus. He wants to see you.  
  
The beautiful phoenix obligingly flew down from his perch and landed in front of Severus with a soft coo. Severus reached out to stroke the bird's head. Fawkes seemed to enjoy the attention and rested his head against the child.  
  
"Nice birdie. Nice Fox." said Severus.  
  
"Yes he is." agreed Dumbledore amazed at Severus's ability to pick up speech so quickly.  
  
Just then there came a knock at the door. Severus started and ran to Dumbledore, holding onto his legs and whimpering. Albus quickly picked him up.  
  
"Shh, Severus. It's all right child." he murmured. "What has happened to you in your life little one?" he wondered as he called "Come in."  
  
Minerva McGonegall entered looking stern.  
  
"Albus I have arranged punishment for Potter and Black. Mr Filch will be keeping them busy for the next couple of weeks."  
  
She paused and looked at Severus who was hiding once more in Dumbledore's robes. She crossed over to them.  
  
"Hello Severus." she said her stern expression now gentle. Severus did not respond.  
  
"He seems to be a bit frightened," Albus told her, "I get the distinct impression he has not been treated well at home. Of course I have suspected this for a long time but as children grow older they learn more ways to cover up what is happening."  
  
Minerva's eyes became angry. "I can well believe it given those parents of his," she muttered grimly, "Merlin knows what goes on in that house."  
  
"Yes," said Albus, "But as usual lack of proof is the problem. I shall have to write to them and tell them what has happened I suppose." He pushed his glasses back up onto his nose.  
  
"But Albus, they may want to take him home." said Minerva anxiously.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Dumbledore's eyes became fierce as his protective instinct surfaced, "Besides. I doubt they enjoyed caring for him the first time he was two. I don't think they'll want to do it again."  
  
"Lets hope not," said McGonegall, "Now is their anything else I can do to help?"  
  
"Yes Minerva. Perhaps you would be so kind as to go to Hogsmeade and get some baby supplies, you know the usual things nappies, clothes, toys and whatever else you think he needs." He reached into his robes and brought out a bag of coins.  
  
"No trouble Albus. I'll go now before the shops shut." She went to the fireplace and reached for some floo powder, "I'll be back as soon as possible." she promised and Albus barely had time to thank her before she was gone.  
  
True to her word Minerva was back within the hour with anything you could possibly think a toddler would need. She had even bought a little mobile for his cot with little moons and stars that twinkled (Albus smiled at this recalling the child's fascination with his robe earlier) and some books.  
  
"I think these should keep the little one occupied." Dumbledore seemed delighted as he looked through a book with little goblins and gnomes walking about its pages.  
  
"Not to mention the big one." said McGonegall dryly causing him to chuckle.  
  
Severus seemed overwhelmed with all the toys. His eyes grew larger (If that were possible) as he examined them. He seemed a little reluctant to touch them at first but Dumbledore and McGonegall smiled encouragingly at him. When he picked up a toy and heard no shouts and it was not snatched away from him, he giggled and began to play.  
  
"I have a feeling that he didn't have nearly enough toys as a child." mused the headmaster as he threw a glittering ball to Severus.  
  
"No doubt," Minerva looked slightly tearful at these new insights into Severus Snape's childhood, "The poor little boy."  
  
"Do not worry Minerva, " Dumbledore laid a kind hand on her shoulder, "We'll make sure his second experience of childhood is much more positive that his first regardless of how long it lasts."  
  
Severus crawled over to her and laid his head on her lap rubbing his eyes. She smiled softly at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes.  
  
"You should probably put him to bed Albus. He must be tired after everything that has happened to him today." Albus leaned over the child and lifted him up. Severus whimpered a little at being disturbed but Albus quieted him with gentle words.  
  
"I bought you a cot for him." Minerva followed Dumbledore into the bedroom carrying what looked like a doll's cot. She waved her wand over it and it grew to its full size while Albus changed Severus and dressed him in warm pyjamas. He laid Severus in the cot and tucked blankets around him. Minerva placed the hanging mobile above the child's head and tapped it with her wand.  
  
"Goodnight pet." she murmured brushing her lips over his forehead. Severus gave her a sleepy smile as the mobile began to play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".  
  
"Goodnight little child." Albus whispered tenderly also kissing the boy's forehead and stroking his hair. He stayed in the room until he was sure Severus was sleeping and then he followed Minerva back into his office.  
  
"He really is an adorable child," Minerva smiled, "It will be nice to have a baby in the castle for a few days."  
  
"Yes it will," Albus returned her smile, "I have always felt drawn to Severus and considered him to be my child. Now he really is and I am determined to protect him and ensure that he is happy."  
  
"You love him." said Minerva softly. It was a statement.  
  
"Yes," said Albus, "I think I have as long as I have known him."  
  
"Well I believe he feels the same." replied Minerva knowingly, "Goodnight Albus."  
  
"Sleep well Minerva and thank you again." Dumbledore walked her to the door.  
  
Returning to his desk and sat answering a few letters he hadn't had time to deal with earlier and then thinking about what Minerva had said. Every now and then he checked on Severus but he was fast asleep. He began to feel tired himself and started preparing for bed.  
  
Later that night Dumbledore was having a strange dream. He was standing on the Hogwarts grounds and he heard wailing. Not even the creatures in the forbidden forest wail in the daytime he thought. Waking with a start he quickly realised that the wailing had not been part of the dream. He rushed to the cot and found Severus sitting up crying, his eyes wide and terrified. He reached to pick him up and Severus backed away, crying harder.  
  
"Severus? Severus?" he called gently, "There is no need to be afraid child. It's just me. Its just Albus." He continued to speak softly until the child's eyes focused on him. Again he reached out to Severus but was careful not to touch until he came closer. He picked the distraught toddler up in his arms and brought him over to his bed. Rocking him gently back and forth he continued to comfort him.  
  
"My poor little baby, " he cooed, "It will be fine. I promise. Did you have a bad dream?" Severus just clutched his robes tighter.  
  
"Mummy be angry." he whispered. Albus hugged him.  
  
"No my little one your Mummy is not here. I will never be angry with you for crying."  
  
When the child had calmed Albus called for a house-elf. He asked for a cup of hot chocolate and a bottle of warm milk for Severus. Severus lay in his arms, almost limp with fatigue, and let Albus hold the bottle for him as he drank. He quickly fell into a deep sleep. Albus drank his chocolate but instead of putting Severus back in his cot he lay down arranging Severus carefully in his arms. Very soon he too was sound asleep.  
  
AN Was that soppy enough for everyone?  
  
TBC 


	3. Meet The Parents

Chapter 3-Meet the Parents  
  
When little Severus awoke the next day the first thing he noticed was that he was lovely and warm. "Why?" he wondered. "Mummy only ever gives me one blankie." He opened his eyes and looked around. "Hmm, not my room," he thought. Then he realised someone was holding him and remembered, "Oh yes the nice old man who calls me "child" and lets me play." He looked up into a pair of twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hello my little Severus," the nice man smiled, "Did you sleep well?" Severus only yawned and snuggled into Dumbledore's robes once more.  
  
"Still tired hmm?" Dumbledore asked gently as he sat up putting pillows behind him and rocking the little boy back to sleep. That done he turned his attention to the owls that had flown through his window and the cup of tea care of Sparkle.  
  
When Severus woke again an hour later Albus carried him into his bathroom. He changed him and bathed him in the baby bath Minerva had provided, letting the child play and splash in the warm water.  
  
Half an hour later both headmaster and toddler were washed, dressed and entering the great hall for breakfast. The students stopped talking and stared, open mouthed at them.  
  
"Minerva you really are a marvel." Dumbledore beamed gratefully at his deputy headmistress as he spotted the high chair that sat beside his place at the staff table. Minerva blushed and replied, "I do my best Headmaster." Carefully Dumbledore set Severus into the chair and turned his attention to the still silent students.  
  
"I'm sure you are all aware of what happened yesterday at dinner," he began, "As a result of a prank played on Severus Snape he is now two years old. This will probably only last another day or two but I expect you all to be careful when I bring him around the school. No running or foolish behaviour please." He fixed them all with one of his trademark penetrating stares, "I should warn you that any more pranks of this nature would have very serious consequences for those involved. I hope I make myself clear."  
  
The students nodded. "Good," said Dumbledore brightly, "Lets have breakfast."  
  
"Who's looking after Severus?" Petula Parkinson, a Slytherin in Snape's year asked boldly.  
  
"Severus will be in my care until the potion wears off, " said Dumbledore calmly and turned his attention to the little boy sitting next to him. He failed to notice the angry mutterings coming from the Slytherins. Petula looked outraged.  
  
"Don't worry Petula," Lucius told her smugly, "I wrote to father last night and told him about what happened. Snape's parents are good friends of Father's and he's bound to tell them. Lets see how that nutty old fool deals with them."  
  
They shared a quick smirk at the thought. Back at the staff table Dumbledore gave Severus a little spoon to eat his cereal with. He knew better than to try and feed the independent little boy.  
  
"Headmaster," Atwood turned to Dumbledore, "I analysed the potion last night. I estimate that, given the dosage Severus received, that it will only last another day or two days at the most. You will know when it is about to wear off as a faint blue light will appear around him."  
  
"Thank you Adam. At least there were no side effects."  
  
"Yes Potter and Black are obviously very adept at potions," Atwood answered dryly, "It's a shame they don't put their abilities to better use in my classroom instead of fooling about. They will be doing their NEWT'S next year and sometimes you would think they were back in first year."  
  
"Maybe they will learn a lesson from this," Albus looked Amused, "Well, either that or from all the cleaning the will be doing in the next couple of weeks. I've never seen the trophy room shine so brightly." They laughed.  
  
"Here Abus!" a little voice interrupted their conversation. Dumbledore's jaw dropped on hearing the two-year-old say his name almost perfectly and suddenly found a spoonful of baby cereal in his mouth. He choked.  
  
The other teachers dissolved into helpless laughter as did the students who had seen it.  
  
"Severus won't let ye go hungry Professor Dumbledore." guffawed Hagrid.  
  
"Yes Albus. You really should have been eating and not talking." laughed tiny Professor Flitwick who had almost fallen off his chair.  
  
"Shh, all of you!" hissed McGonegall.  
  
"My dear Minerva they wire only j.." Dumbledore trailed off as McGonegall drew his attention to Severus. The child was sitting rigidly in the chair, eyes wide and frightened once more. The noisy laughter together with the headmaster's reaction to the situation had sent the young child into some sort of flashback.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore managed to keep his tone calm despite the worry he felt, "Little one? It's all right. Look at me love. You are safe. No one is angry with you I promise."  
  
It took a while before Severus finally focused on him. Albus continued to speak in gentle tones until the toddler recognised him and reached his little arms out. Albus picked him up and cuddled him as he cried.  
  
"Did all the noise frighten you little one," he whispered in the child's ear as he rubbed comforting circles on his back, "I know. I know. I'm here. I've got you Severus. Shh."  
  
Severus finally calmed down and allowed Dumbledore to give him a drink of juice. "You are a very clever little boy Severus, saying 'Albus' like that." Minerva cooed at him.  
  
"Abus," murmured the child snuggling further into Dumbledore's arms. The headmaster kissed him on top of his head.  
  
"My clever little boy." he murmured and only Minerva heard. She just smiled knowingly.  
  
When breakfast was over Albus decided to take Severus outside. It was a sunny day and the students were all in class so they wouldn't be disturbed. He showed Severus Hagrid's hut and Hagrid had a wonderful time showing him the magical creatures he had for each lesson today. Severus was fascinated. Next they walked around the grounds and the headmaster conjured up a small sandpit for the little boy with some buckets and spades. He was just adding some flags to the sandcastle he and Severus had made when he heard quick footsteps behind him. He turned to see his deputy headmistress running towards him, looking frantic.  
  
"Albus you must come quickly!" she gasped, "The Snapes are here."  
  
"Oh no," moaned Albus rubbing his eyes, "I forgot to write to them yesterday. How do they know?" he added in an afterthought.  
  
"Well you know how word gets around," Minerva was trying to catch her breath, "The Slytherins were very unhappy this morning. One of them probably wrote to Salazar and Jasmine."  
  
"Yes, " sighed Dumbledore running a hand through his beard, scattering sand around in the process, "Well we had better get back up to the school." He cast a quick cleansing charm on himself and the sand disappeared.  
  
"Severus, Child? It's time to go." he called.  
  
"Don't want to." Severus complained.  
  
"I know," answered Dumbledore "But we'll come back and play in the sand another time."  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to get his way Severus got up and toddled over to Dumbledore grabbing his hand.  
  
"Minerva could you please take Severus to your rooms while I meet his parents? I don't want him to be there. It would probably affect him badly."  
  
"Yes you are right." said Minerva, "Do you want to come with me for a little while pet?" she asked Severus, "We could see some of the other toys I bought for you."  
  
Severus looked a little worried but Albus smiled at him. "I will be back very soon little one. I just have something to do first, all right?"  
  
Severus nodded and allowed Minerva to pick him up. Albus stroked his cheek and thanked Professor McGonegall before starting back towards the school.  
  
Entering his office he found two very angry Snapes. Salazar Snape was over six feet tall and tended to use his superior height to full effect. He had long black hair and a long nose. His eyes were pale blue and held nothing but malice. His wife Jasmine was smaller but she too had a menacing presence with her blood red hair and her hard black eyes.  
  
"Well Dumbledore," barked Salazar his eyes cold, "What's this I hear about my son being turned into an infant? I trust the students involved have been expelled."  
  
"They have been severely punished certainly," Dumbledore answered quietly, "However I don't feel that expelling them would teach them to learn from their mistake."  
  
"There is only one way to teach little brats like that," Salazar said darkly, fingering the leather belt he wore around his waist. Dumbledore allowed himself a mental shudder.  
  
"I apologise for not writing to you sooner. Young Severus has been keeping us all occupied."  
  
"Is that so?" drawled Salazar, "Thankfully Lucius Malfoy wasn't so 'occupied' then. He wrote to his father who informed us. Can you imagine how worried we were?"  
  
Dumbledore was quite sure he could imagine the level of anxiety they felt about Severus. On a scale of one to ten he was thinking minus five. He bit back any such replies and said.  
  
"Again I apologise to you both but I assure you, Severus is in excellent health and will only be in this state for another two days at the most."  
  
"Where is he?" snapped Jasmine, her squashed nose wrinkling in disgust, "As if I needed to look after a little brat again. Do you think I enjoyed it the first time? "  
  
"Jasmine," warned Salazar through clenched teeth, "You must forgive my wife Dumbledore. This has been very upsetting for her. What she means is that we are very busy people and it was not easy caring for a young boy the first time let alone doing it again." he said silkily.  
  
"Ah but there is no need for either of you to worry about caring for him this time." Dumbledore radiated innocence; "He will be cared for here until the potion wears off. He can then continue his classes until the end of the year."  
  
"And who might I ask is looking after him? You Dumbledore?" Salazar gave the headmaster a nasty smile.  
  
"At the moment yes." Dumbledore stared into those ruthless empty eyes with his own fierce blue gaze.  
  
"We will take him home now." said Salazar, his face stony.  
  
"What?" shrieked Jasmine, "Have you lost your mind Salazar? Let the old fool look after him. I'm not taking care of a child again. You were no help to me the last time."  
  
"It's not a man's job." muttered her husband in fury.  
  
"Your wife doesn't seem to agree with you," Dumbledore smiled placidly, the twinkle returning to his eyes, " I couldn't possibly send a young child home with parents who have told me they are too busy and too unwilling to take care of him. How would I explain it to the ministry if anything happened."  
  
Salazar glared daggers at his wife.  
  
"You will write to us the minute that potion wears off Dumbledore. If you don't," Salazar's eyes were like shards of ice, "I will be making my own complaints to the ministry."  
  
He grabbed Jasmine roughly by the arm and stormed out of Dumbledore's office. The headmaster sighed with relief as the door slammed behind them.  
  
"That was a little too easy" he thought, "I have a feeling there will be more to this story."  
  
With that he set off to Professor McGonegall's office to collect Severus.  
  
TBC 


	4. Marauders And Quidditch

Chapter 4-Marauders and Quidditch  
  
Sirius Black and James Potter were not having a good week. Professor McGonegall had been very angry with them after the prank and had ordered them to report to Filch every evening for detention. This usually lasted around two hours and involved far too much cleaning for their tastes. They had also been told to write an essay for Professor Atwood on the laws regarding underage wizards and potions making.  
  
"Well you can't say you didn't deserve it." said Seri.  
  
"Thanks a lot," huffed Sirius, "My wrists are killing me from polishing those suits of armour."  
  
"And those stupid trophies in the trophy room," added James, "If I have to polish Tom Riddle's award again I'll go insane. I bet he was a real goody two shoes teacher's pet."  
  
"Seri is right though," Kitiara Winter was very knowledgeable about potions and their uses in healing, "What if you hadn't made the potion properly. You could have really hurt Severus."  
  
"Well we didn't and he is fine," said James crossly, "Some would say he's much nicer as a two year old anyway."  
  
"Oh he's so cute!" gushed Lily Evans, "Did you see him this morning at breakfast when he fed Professor Dumbledore that cereal?"  
  
"That was really sweet." agreed Seri enthusiastically.  
  
Sirius and James frowned and Sirius muttered something like "Women! I'll never understand them as long as I live."  
  
Just then they heard a meow and turned to see a scrawny grey cat with huge, lamp-like eyes walking towards them and staring at them with what appeared to be disapproval.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake! He's sending Mrs Norris to get us now." Sirius said in exasperation.  
  
"We'd better go," said James, "Let us now when you get back into your right minds girls. All that Snape is cute rubbish. He's just a much younger slimeball than he used to be."  
  
Seri look outraged and was about to give James a good telling off when Filch arrived.  
  
"Hurry up you two." he growled at the boys, "The sooner you start the sooner you'll finish." He smiled grimly.  
  
"I'm sick of them making fun of Severus and playing jokes on him." Seri hissed.  
  
"Well it's not all one sided you know," said Kit reasonably, "He's been mean to them too."  
  
"I'm going to the library." Seri marched off, still angry.  
  
"I think she likes Severus." observed Lily.  
  
"I think you're right." agreed Kit and they walked back towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The two girls were sitting in comfy chairs by the fire when Remus Lupin joined them.  
  
"Hey I've just seen Seri going off to the library. Exams over so what can she be studying for."  
  
"She's preparing for her magical healing exams." explained Kit.  
  
Well she was not in a very good mood," Remus told them, "Did something happen?"  
  
"It's a long story but basically she's not too happy about the de-ageing prank."  
  
"Oh," said Remus, "I think it might be good for Severus. Dumbledore is looking after him and you can tell he really cares about him."  
  
The others agreed.  
  
That night Dumbledore walked back from McGonegall's office with a very sleepy toddler in his arms. He had decided it would be easier to spend the rest of the day in Minerva's rooms rather than having lunch and dinner in the great hall with the questions of the Slytherins. He filled her in on what had happened with the Snapes.  
  
"Well at least they weren't insistent on taking Severus home." Minerva said.  
  
"Salazar was," remarked Albus, "He would have tried to force me to hand Severus over if Jasmine hadn't objected so strongly."  
  
"Ironically her complete lack of maternal instinct helped her child for once." observed Minerva.  
  
"It all gave me a better understanding of Severus's home life," mused Dumbledore, "Small wonder he is such a frightened child and angry teenager."  
  
"Yes," agreed Minerva, "But remember Albus, you can't change the past, only the future. Strict time travel laws prevent it. The best thing you can do is make little Severus feel loved and wanted."  
  
"You are right my dear," Dumbledore allowed himself a smile and patted McGonegall's hand.  
  
Severus was sitting on a beanbag at their feet looking at one of the books Minerva had bought for him.  
  
"Boy in sky," he said excitedly pointing at one of the pictures, "Look Abus. Look 'Nerva."  
  
"He said my name," Minerva gushed, her happy expression making her look years younger. Albus laughed merrily.  
  
"That boy is flying on a broomstick Severus," he told the child, "He's playing Quidditch."  
  
"I play kiddich?" asked Severus.  
  
"When you're older little one." answered Albus.  
  
Minerva however, went over to a cupboard beside her large desk and brought out a toy broomstick.  
  
"This belonged to my grandson. It should still work." she said.  
  
"Kiddich1" shouted Severus running over to her. She helped him onto the broomstick and cast a spell to keep him on it.  
  
"Now hold on pet." She put his hands in their proper positions and tapped the stick with her wand. It floated up a couple of inches from the ground.  
  
"I flying." cried Severus with delight. Another spell and he was travelling towards Albus who turned him around sending him back to Minerva. They continued their game for a while until Severus grew tired.  
  
"You could play for the Slytherin team my boy." Albus smiled as he helped the toddler off the broom.  
  
"He already does remember?" said McGonegall.  
  
"Sithanon" Severus slurred in an attempt to say his house name. The adults beamed at him.  
  
"His speech really is amazing." Dumbledore remarked.  
  
"You'll have to be careful what you say in front of him Albus," laughed Minerva, "He repeats everything."  
  
Severus was tired and walked unsteadily towards Dumbledore pulling on his robes.  
  
"Up Abus." he commanded and Albus picked him up. The child yawned widely and put his thumb in his mouth, closing his eyes.  
  
"I think that means 'I'm tired Albus' " said Minerva wryly.  
  
"Yes and he's not the only one," said Albus trying to stifle his own yawn, "I have to be up early for a meeting at the ministry tomorrow. Oh goodness! What will I do with Severus while I'm away?"  
  
"Well the teachers won't be able to care for him. They all have tests to mark. What about getting a couple of the prefects to watch him?" suggested McGonegall.  
  
"An excellent idea! Perhaps Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. They have never shown any animosity towards Severus."  
  
"They are very mature and responsible," continued Minerva," They are a good choice."  
  
Dumbledore got up to leave.  
  
"Again I have to thank you Minerva. I don't know what I would do without your help."  
  
"Oh don't be silly Albus." she said briskly although a faint glow crept across her cheeks.  
  
"I'll send Remus and Lily to your office immediately after breakfast."  
  
TBC 


	5. A Poltergeist's Prank

Chapter 5-A Poltergeist's Prank  
  
The next morning, straight after breakfast, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin arrived at the headmaster's office.  
  
"Come in, come in!" called Dumbledore cheerfully. He directed them to the comfortable chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"Thank you for coming this morning children. I am leaving you with a great responsibility but I believe that you are ready for it." He looked at them seriously.  
  
"Don't worry Professor Dumbledore. We'll take good care of Severus." Lily assured him. Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have no doubt that you will," the headmaster smiled, "However there are a couple of rules I want you to follow while I am gone. Firstly, you are not to leave my office and rooms with Severus and secondly, I want only the two of you here with him. Sevurus is a shy child and doesn't do well in large crowds of people."  
  
"Yes sir." they agreed.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore's face brightened again, "Now if you have any problems, go to the fire and send for Professor McGonegall straight away. I should only be gone for two hours at most."  
  
Severus was sitting in Dumbledore's lap looking at the Quidditch book he loved so much. Lily went over to them and began talking to the little boy about the pictures. Her warm gentle presence drew him to her and soon he had moved onto her lap.  
  
Albus was very pleased and left Severus alone with the students for a minute while he went to get a warmer robe to wear to the meeting. The weather had changed for the worse the previous night. Returning, he found Severus sitting happily with Remus who had joined them and was explaining the rules of Quidditch to him.  
  
"Well I had better go." He crossed over to them and ruffled Severus's silky hair. "I have to go away for a little while child. Remus and Lily are going to stay with you. All right?"  
  
Severus reached his arms up to Dumbledore who picked him up and beckoned for Lily to follow them to the fireplace.  
  
"Severus I have to leave you for a little while." he reiterated, hugging the little boy and giving him back to Lily. Severus finally realised what was happening and his lower lip trembled.  
  
"It's all right love," Dumbledore soothed him as a few tears fell, "I'll be back soon. I promise. Here."  
  
He reached into his robes and pulled out a purple silk handkerchief. He used it to wipe the little one's eyes and gave it to him. "Why don't you look after this for me until I come back Ok?"  
  
Severus took it and put it to his cheek.  
  
"As I said children, let professor McGonegall know if there are any problems." He waved to Severus, stepped into the fire and was gone.  
  
Lily and Remus thought it best to find something to occupy Severus quickly before he could get upset again. Remus spotted the toy broom Minerva had given the child the night before.  
  
"Hey Severus. Do you want to play Quidditch?"  
  
"Kiddich!" Severus laughed, forgetting his worries.  
  
Remus and Lily looked astounded.  
  
"I didn't realise he could talk." Remus exclaimed.  
  
"He's very clever, aren't you Severus?" Lily cooed at the child who regarded her with a very smug rather Slytherin expression.  
  
"I talk." he said proudly.  
  
Remus helped him onto the broom and charmed it so he could not fall off. For the next hour or so they played Quidditch (or rather, they helped Severus to fly around the room). They heard a 'pop' and Sparkle the house- elf appeared carrying a tray of biscuits (cookies) and juice. Lily brought Severus to the table and Remus put him into his high chair to have his snack.  
  
"My biscuit." Severus announced holding it up.  
  
"Yes that is yours. Eat it up like a good boy." Lily replied and Severus ate.  
  
"What can we do with him now?" asked Remus.  
  
"What about some drawing and colouring?" Lily suggested spotting some crayons and parchment, "I think he'd like that."  
  
Severus did indeed like colouring and made a point of scribbling in every colour while Lily told them what each one was. Remus drew him some pictures. Soon Severus began to grow tired and Lily picked him up.  
  
"Abus?" Severus looked around.  
  
"He'll be back later pet." Lily said soothingly.  
  
"No Abus!" Severus was becoming frustrated and pointing to the chair where he'd been sitting earlier.  
  
"Oh I see." Remus went to the chair and picked up the purple handkerchief. He brought it to Severus.  
  
"Abus blankie" said Severus happily as he took it. Remus and Lily tried to control their laughter at thoughts of their esteemed headmaster with a blankie.  
  
Now that he was calm again Lily brought him to the bathroom where she found all the things she needed to change him. Bringing him to the bedroom she was just getting the cot ready for him as Remus cleared things away when they heard an all-too-familiar cackle coming from the headmaster's office.  
  
"Oh no, Peeves! How did he get in here?" Remus groaned.  
  
The noise frightened Severus and he started to cry. Lily lifted him and started to comfort him. Remus went out to the office and they heard a loud crash as Peeves knocked one of the portraits over.  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed the angry headmistress in the frame.  
  
"Stop it Peeves!" shouted Remus.  
  
"Can't make me!" the cheeky poltergeist blew a raspberry at him and started to throw books around the room. He chased Fawkes around the room trying to grab his tail. Luckily the phoenix was too fast for him.  
  
"Lily! Get out here, quick!" Lily ran out and together they tried to clean up the mess.  
  
Peeves spotted little Severus trying to run back into the bedroom and chased him.  
  
"Ickle baby. I can see you!" he whispered.  
  
Severus was afraid of the nasty voice and ran into Dumbledore's open wardrobe. Peeves shut the door behind him.  
  
"Ha ha. Caught you!" he called.  
  
Remus and Lily were too busy dealing with the devastated office to notice the disappearance of their little charge. Peeves kept undoing any tidying they did. Frustrated, Remus went to the fire to call McGonegall but instead there was a flash of green flame and Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"The meeting ended a little earlier than expected, " Dumbledore began, "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" he looked at his ransacked office.  
  
"Peeves sir. He's been throwing things about and we can't get rid of him." Lily started to explain.  
  
Peeves was trying unsuccessfully to hide behind a bookshelf. Albus strode over to him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore was very angry and Peeves was naturally afraid.  
  
"It was just a joke Professorhead sir." he stammered.  
  
"I am NOT laughing Peeves," snapped Dumbledore, "I hope for your sake you didn't upset little Severus."  
  
Peeves realised now he was in serious trouble and tried his best to look innocent. Too late. It was very difficult to fool Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Where is Severus Peeves?" he asked in low dangerous tones.  
  
"Don't know." lied the poltergeist. Dumbledore took out his wand.  
  
"I know spells that will work on you Peeves," the Headmaster's blue eyes blazed, "Answer my question truthfully."  
  
"In the bedroom." Peeves said quivering.  
  
Dumbledore was already running across the room giving Peeves his opportunity to escape. Remus and Lily followed Dumbledore, looking shocked.  
  
"He probably tried to hide sir. Peeves frightened him." Lily said worriedly.  
  
"Severus? Where are you child?" called Dumbledore looking around the room. He spotted the previously open wardrobe.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" he exclaimed flinging the door open. "Lumos" he said and peered around until he saw a tiny figure huddled in the corner, a purple handkerchief clutched in his tiny fist.  
  
"Severus!" he breathed, "Oh my poor little child!" he picked him up and carried him to the bed where he wrapped a warm blanket around him. Severus was rigid, his eyes tightly shut and his breathing shallow. He was panicking.  
  
"Go to the fire and call for Dr. Winter Remus" ordered Dumbledore. He tightened his arms a little around the toddler and began taking to him gently.  
  
"Come on my little one. Albus is here. Take a deep breath for me. It's all right. I've got you. Come on child breathe.  
  
Remus ran back into the room. "The doctor says she'll be here in five minutes. She said for you to give him energy."  
  
Readjusting Severus in his arms Dumbledore began rubbing gentle circles on his back and continued to talk softly. Severus took several deep breaths, opened his eyes and then began to cry.  
  
"Shhhh, shhhh my precious little baby." Albus rocked the child telling him he was a good boy and that he was safe. The doctor ran into the room minutes later and quickly took the toddler from him. She frowned at the results of her scan.  
  
"He's in shock," she told the headmaster gravely, "He has taken a very bad reaction for one so young."  
  
Remus and Lily walked silently into the room and the two adults looked up at them.  
  
"We're really sorry Professor Dumbledore," Lily looked ready to cry, "We should have kept a better eye on Severus when Peeves was there. He completely distracted us."  
  
"I know," answered Dumbledore gently, seeing how upset and ashamed they looked, "It wasn't really your fault. Why don't you go down to lunch now? Severus will be fine." They left quickly.  
  
Dumbledore turned his attention back to the doctor and his child.  
  
"What can we do for him?" he asked with worry returning to his voice.  
  
"I'm going to give him a calming potion for his breathing mainly." She handed Severus back to Dumbledore and opened her bag, "It is very mild but it should be enough to help the shock."  
  
She poured some into a cup and held it to the little boy's lips.  
  
"Drink little one." she encouraged softly and Severus complied.  
  
"He is going to be very tired for the rest of today Albus. Also he is likely to be too weak to walk much."  
  
She handed Dumbledore a child's energy potion.  
  
"Give him this with his meals and try to make sure he eats.  
  
The calming potion had begun to take effect. Severus became drowsy and Albus rocked him, humming gently until he fell asleep. Only then did he let his calm façade drop.  
  
"I've never seen a child in this state before, " he said looking older than he was, "He was just frozen. Beyond frightened it seemed to me."  
  
"Obviously it triggered a childhood memory," Sara answered softly, "The poor little thing. Someone treated him very badly when he was growing up."  
  
"His parents," sighed Dumbledore, "I met them yesterday when they heard the news. They were very angry. His mother made her distaste for young children clear."  
  
"Why do people have children if they don't want them? I have never understood that." Sara asked.  
  
"The Snapes had their reasons. More to do with carrying on the family name and traditions than the love of children I suspect." Albus looked down at the little boy sleeping in his arms clutching his robe.  
  
"They never deserved you my little Severus." he whispered.  
  
"He will be all right Albus," Sara put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Just keep him quiet for the evening and give him plenty of TLC as they say."  
  
"Thank you for your help Sara." said Dumbledore as the doctor turned to leave.  
  
Severus slept deeply for over an hour. At half past one Sparkle appeared with lunch. The noises and pleasant smells caused the child to open his eyes. Albus carried him to the table and held him on his lap offering soup and bread. Too drowsy to feed himself Severus let Albus look after him.  
  
After his energy potion he slept again for most of the afternoon while Dumbledore answered his letters. After dinner Minerva came up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Albus I am so sorry, " she said looking distraught, "I should have checked on them. If I had known that wretched poltergeist was anywhere near your office I.."  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"Calm yourself Minerva. It was no one's fault except Peeves's. Sparkle informed me that Remus and Lily did a wonderful job looking after Severus until he arrived."  
  
"How is he now?" McGonegall looked at the sleeping toddler in the headmaster's arms.  
  
"Very tired. He had quite a shock." Albus informed her.  
  
"Oh my poor dear," she brushed hair out of the child's face and he opened his eyes, "Did that bad Peeves chase you?"  
  
"Ba Peeves." murmured the drowsy child. Albus hugged him tighter.  
  
"Speaking of Peeves, " said Minerva, "I've had the Bloody Baron deal with him. He'll be very reluctant to enter your office again I should think."  
  
"Very good," answered Dumbledore, "I hadn't even thought about how I'd deal with that problem yet."  
  
"Let me hold him Albus. You must be tired." Minerva reached out to take the little one. Severus started to whimper, feeling himself shifted out of Albus's arms.  
  
"Oh there there my wee darling," she cooed, "It's all right. You know Minerva don't you?"  
  
"Nerva" Severus said as he began to calm down again. He still kept a close eye on Dumbledore.  
  
"He's been very clingy all day. He hasn't let me out of his sight." Albus told her.  
  
"Understandable I suppose." Minerva sat down cradling Severus close.  
  
They talked for a while and Severus drifted into sleep again, feeling safe. When Minerva left Albus took Severus for his bath. He added some calming oils to the warm water and some bath toys. Severus seemed to enjoy the soothing experience and smiled a little as Albus washed him.  
  
Going to the bedroom Dumbledore dressed Severus and himself for sleep. He didn't even think of putting the child in his cot but arranged him carefully in his arms as he had done on the first night. He sang him a lullaby and Severus quickly dozed off. Holding his little child closer, Dumbledore wondered what he was going to do about the Snapes. There could now be no doubt that they had abused and probably neglected their son. He decided that he would have to talk to Severus as soon as the potion wore off.  
  
TBC  
  
AN- I know. I know. It was very angsty. 


	6. Back To Normal

Chapter 6-Back to Normal  
  
Dumbledore woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through his window and Sparkle bustling about with the breakfast tray. He was not surprised that Severus remained sound asleep, it was still early and the shock of the previous day had taken its toll on the little boy. Carefully he laid Severus on the bed beside him and stretched his sore arms before eating his breakfast. It suddenly occurred to him that the de-ageing potion could possibly wear off that day so he would have to keep a close eye on the child. He went to his bathroom to wash and dress and returned quickly to the bedroom upon hearing a little cry. He found Severus sitting bolt upright in bed, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"Shh my darling child. I'm here," he crooned as he gathered him up in his arms, "Did you wake up and think I'd left you love?" Severus sniffled.  
  
"Why don't we get you ready to have some breakfast hmm?" Severus just lay his head on Dumbledore's shoulder and put his fingers in his mouth. Dumbledore continued to cuddle him and to speak gently.  
  
He carried Severus to the bathroom for the usual morning routine and soon had him dressed in dark blue robes (care of Minerva) that made him look very smart. Albus took him to stand in front of the mirror.  
  
"Well who is this handsome little boy?" the mirror asked.  
  
"This is Severus." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Hi, hi" Severus called, "Abus, lady in mirror!"  
  
"No little one. The mirror is talking." Dumbledore explained with a chuckle.  
  
Severus did not understand however and started to knock on the mirror.  
  
"Hi, hi" he shouted again, "Come out lady."  
  
"Stop that!" the mirror snapped.  
  
"Come on child. Let's get you some breakfast." Albus took Severus by the hand and brought him to the table. He could feel the child tremble a little as he set him in his high chair. He had suspected that the mirror's irritation would frighten him.  
  
"Well now, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked as he stroked the child's hair, "Some cereal perhaps?"  
  
"Yeah ceral." agreed Severus happily.  
  
After Severus had eaten Albus gave him another dose of the energy potion. Setting him on the warm rug in his study with some toys he got up to go to his desk. He had a lot of letters to answer. His was stopped again by a little cry.  
  
"No Abus!" Severus's lip trembled and he reached his arms up to be lifted.  
  
"Oh Severus." Albus sighed but he complied and brought the child with him. He used his wand to bring the high chair over beside him and gave Severus some blocks to play with.  
  
"Now little one, Happy?" he asked and Severus smiled angelically at him.  
  
"Good, now I have to do some work." He started to read the letters and was so engrossed in the task that he did not notice two little hands reaching for his spare quill and one of the letters. As the pile of letters decreased Albus looked around for the missing one that he knew to be from Salazar Snape.  
  
"Where did I put it?" he mused. He turned suddenly to a scratching sound. Severus was happily scribbling over his father's letter!  
  
"Severus! What are you doing?" Dumbledore quickly removed the letter from the child's hands.  
  
"Witing." Severus answered with a pout and looked at the headmaster as if to say 'What a stupid question.'  
  
"Ironic that you should pick that letter to write on child." Dumbledore said as he tried to make out what Salazar had written through the scribbles.  
  
".potion worn off yet?.inform me immediately.consequences." Calmly he wrote a similar response to those he had given to the previous daily letters from the man (No the potion had not worn off yet. You will be the first to know, I assure you). It was obvious that Severus was getting bored. Albus quickly tied the letter to an owl's leg and sent it off.  
  
"All right child. I'm finished now." He told Severus as he started to clean ink off the little hands and face. Severus did not enjoy this procedure.  
  
"I work." he told Albus proudly when it was over.  
  
"You certainly did." laughed the headmaster.  
  
Sparkle arrived with lunch and afterwards Albus decided to take Severus out into the sunshine. Hagrid came striding towards them as Dumbledore crossed the grounds with Severus trotting beside them, holding his hand.  
  
"Allo Professor Dumbledore sir, " he greeted him cheerfully, "Come and see what I made for the little 'un."  
  
"You made something for Severus?" the headmaster enquired, "That was very thoughtful of you Hagrid."  
  
"Come and see." Hagrid sounded like an excited child and Dumbledore couldn't help smiling. He led them to a small patch of grass close to his hut. Albus gasped when he saw what Hagrid had made. It was a beautiful wooden swing painted in bright colours.  
  
"Oh my!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "It's wonderful Hagrid."  
  
He brought Severus over to it.  
  
"What dat?" Severus asked in fascination.  
  
"That is a swing little one. Hagrid made it just for you." Dumbledore felt a little pang in his heart as he was again struck by another glimpse of Severus's unhappy childhood. Most young children would recognise a swing immediately.  
  
"Would you like to sit on it?" he asked and the child reached up his arms in response. Dumbledore set him into the swing, which had holes for his legs and a high back. It also had straps to prevent him from falling out.  
  
"Had to use my umbrella a bit." admitted Hagrid.  
  
"I have gone temporarily deaf and have no idea what you just said." Dumbledore smiled and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Do ye want a push Sev'rus?" Hagrid asked. Severus looked at him curiously.  
  
Hagrid pulled the swing back a little and let go. He pushed the swing to keep it at the same speed and Severus laughed gleefully.  
  
"Again Hagrid." He called and Hagrid pushed him a little higher.  
  
As Severus enjoyed his first time on a swing Hagrid and Dumbledore talked about some of the magical creatures Hagrid had recently found in the forest and was now caring for. It never ceased to amaze Albus what his gameskeeper considered to be 'sweet'.  
  
"I'm glad Sev'rus likes the swing." Hagrid changed the subject, "Don' reckon those rotten parents gave him much."  
  
"No." said Albus.  
  
He turned to see how Severus was and found the child slumped forward on the swing with his head on his arm. He had fallen asleep.  
  
"Goodness!" he exclaimed as he carefully unfastened the straps and lifted the toddler out, "He usually has a nap around this time. The swing must have been very soothing for him."  
  
He thanked the delighted half-giant and returned to the school with the sleeping Severus in his arms.  
  
Arriving at his office he found Professors Flitwick and Binns waiting for him. "Headmaster we just wanted to discuss some of the examination results with you." Flitwick said.  
  
"Of course. Do sit down. I'll be with you as soon as I've put Severus to bed."  
  
He laid the child in his cot and tucked him in snugly. The next hour was spent discussing exams and marking. The teachers had not left long when Albus heard noises coming from the bedroom. Running in he was amazed to see, not a crying child but one who was singing to himself and tapping the mobile to make it play.  
  
"Look Abus. I pay Tinkle Little Star." said Severus happily.  
  
"Well aren't you clever?" Dumbledore was very pleased that Severus had lost some of his fear and trusted him not to abandon him at last. Going to him Dumbledore kissed his forehead and asked him if he slept well.  
  
"Dinner now Abus?" asked Severus.  
  
"Are you hungry child?" Albus called Sparkle and ordered their dinner.  
  
Just as Severus finished his food Dumbledore noticed a pale blue light surrounding him. He quickly took him out of the high chair and charmed his robes to grow with him. All he could do now was wait while the potion wore off.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Much lighter than the previous chapter. I'll dedicate the next one to the first reviewer who spots Dumbledore's line taken from the Harry Potter books and the book it's from. 


	7. Talks And Payback

This chapter is dedicated to Les123454321. Congratulations. The line is "I've gone temporarily deaf and have no idea what you just said." and is from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."  
  
Chapter 7-Talks and Payback  
  
As Dumbledore watched, the blue light around Severus grew clearer and stronger until it was almost blinding. It stayed like this for a couple of seconds and then began to fade again leaving a very confused looking sixteen-year-old standing in front of him.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore asked gently, "How do you feel child?"  
  
The boy just stared at him.  
  
"Come and sit down with me Severus. We need to talk." Dumbledore put an arm around him and led him to a comfy chair by the fire.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" prompted the headmaster after a few long minutes.  
  
"I remember drinking my pumpkin juice at dinner in the Great Hall but not much after that." Severus finally answered.  
  
"That's understandable," said Albus softly, "Severus a prank was played on you by Sirius Black and James Potter. They put a de-ageing potion into your drink that turned you into a two-year-old. They added a little more than they intended to."  
  
"WHAT?" Severus jumped up angrily, "How long was I two for?"  
  
"Severus calm down," said Dumbledore gently, "You were two for almost three days."  
  
Severus opened his mouth as if to speak before he realised he had no idea what to say. Dumbledore waited for him to sit down again and gather his thoughts before he continued.  
  
"I realise that this has been a shock to you child. I assure you that Mr Black and Mr Potter were severely punished.  
  
"Expelled I hope." Severus scowled, his eyes looking as fierce as his mothers at that moment.  
  
"They were not expelled," Albus sighed, "I wanted them to learn from their mistakes with a more fitting punishment."  
  
"Where did I stay when I was two?" Severus suddenly asked, "I mean, who looked after me?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him and Severus looked around the room at last. He saw toys, a high chair with baby plates on it and story books.  
  
"You looked after me?" He looked down at his shoes, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Of course child. You were a wonderful little boy. I would not have trusted anyone else enough to do it."  
  
The boy's pale face darkened to a deep crimson shade and Dumbledore chuckled softly.  
  
"Were you the only one who took care of me?" Severus found his voice again.  
  
"Well Professor McGonegall helped and I had Remus Lupin and Lily Potter watch you while I was at a Ministry meeting yesterday morning."  
  
"You let LUPIN look after me?" Severus was outraged, "He tried to kill me remember? Why didn't you let one of the Slytherins do it?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sternly.  
  
"Remus did not try to kill you Severus. He did not know what he was doing. That prank was Mr Black's fault alone. As for the Slytherins, which of them could I have left you with? Lucius Malfoy? Petula Parkinson? I don't think they are the parental types, do you?"  
  
Severus said nothing.  
  
"Child," the headmaster's tone softened again, "I trusted Remus and Lily to look after you. I knew that they would behave responsibly and treat you well and they did. You are much too important to me to have just anyone care for you."  
  
"I'm sorry." said Severus quietly.  
  
Dumbledore reached over and brushed some of the long dark hair from the boy's face. He had some difficult questions he knew he had to ask his child.  
  
"Do you trust me Severus?" He gave the teenager a penetrating look.  
  
"Yes of course I do Professor Dumbledore. Severus looked up and met his gaze, wondering where this was leading.  
  
"Then I want you to answer some questions for me as truthfully as you can." Albus told him.  
  
"All right." Severus agreed.  
  
"How are things at home?"  
  
Severus started. This was not the type of question he had been expecting. He thought Dumbledore would have asked him whether or not he was planning revenge on Potter and Black but his home life? Why was he asking this?  
  
"It's fine." he answered trying his best to keep his tone light.  
  
"I see," He knew at once that the headmaster did not believe him, "How do your parents treat you Severus?"  
  
"All right I suppose." Severus answered quite truthfully this time, "The way most parents treat their children. As long as I keep out of their way when they are working and things."  
  
Dumbledore quickly replaced his look of shock with his usual kindly gaze. Of course he should have realised the poor boy would think such treatment was normal. He had nothing to compare it to.  
  
"Severus," this time he reached out and took the boy's hand, "What happened if you got in your parents' way?"  
  
"I was punished." Severus was beginning to feel very worried. Would the headmaster think he was bad as well?  
  
"Did any of this punishment involve being beaten or locked in a cupboard?" Dumbledore's tone was gentle but the words sounded harsh in the boy's ears.  
  
"I don't know what you mean?" Severus was afraid now and he dealt with it in his usual way, by getting angry.  
  
"My parents haven't done anything to me that I didn't deserve," he shouted, "May I go now?"  
  
He pulled his hand out of Dumbledore's and stood up quickly. He had to get away.  
  
"Yes you may go," replied Albus with a touch of sadness in his voice, "But remember child, I am always here if you need to talk. I care about you and you can always come to me for help."  
  
Severus just nodded and ran from the room. Horrible memories were filling his mind, his father standing over him with a leather belt, being thrown into a dark cupboard. He choked back tears and masked his face in his usual sullen angry look. He would think about ways to get Black and Potter back, it was safer.  
  
Albus Dumbledore watched the boy he looked upon as his son leave with a heavy heart. It was obvious to him that Severus did not feel he could defy his parents. Worse still, he thought he deserved their cruelty. Salazar and Jasmine had instilled deep feelings of unworthiness and fear in their child that he covered with anger and bitterness. Albus worried about what the coming summer would hold for Severus. He knew he couldn't keep him at Hogwarts forever. For a long time he sat by the fire, thinking about what he could do for Severus. Suddenly he jumped up and threw some floo powder into the fire. Professor Atwood's face soon appeared in the flames.  
  
"Adam could you come through to my office for a moment. I have something to discuss with you."  
  
The last few days of term were very quiet. Severus quickly settled back into classes and the Slytherins finally stopped commiserating him on having to stay with "That old fool Dumbledore" after the de-ageing prank. Severus found it was easier just to tell them he remembered nothing about it.  
  
Two days before term was due to end Severus walked to the great Hall for lunch. He was a little early and only Serenity Winter was there. She smiled at him, glad of a chance to talk to him alone.  
  
"Hi Severus," she said brightly, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine." he answered carefully.  
  
"You know I had nothing to do with that prank," Seri said, "I gave James and Sirius a good telling off for doing it but as usual, they didn't listen."  
  
Severus met her green gaze and knew that she was telling the truth. A wicked smirk came over his face.  
  
"Well I know a way to make them listen," he said, "You could help me if you want. It would be easier for you to do it."  
  
He reached into his robes and pulled out a small bottle.  
  
"Oh no Severus!" Seri put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly, "I don't agree with putting potions in ANYONE'S drinks. I know how gifted you are at potions but even you could make a mistake. What would happen then?"  
  
"Relax will you," Severus rolled his eyes, "I didn't make it, I bought it and I know how much to put in, unlike those idiots."  
  
Seri looked unconvinced.  
  
"Look, here are the instructions and everything. I even have the receipt if you want to see it." Severus assured her, "Oh Come on Seri, please?" he wheedled giving her big puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Oh all right, " agreed Seri, "But you'd better tell me truthfully exactly what the potion does. If you've lied to me about any of this I'll own up for both of us."  
  
"Typical Gryffindor." Severus grumbled, "All right. This is what will happen."  
  
The last day of term was bright and warm. There was a lot of hustle and bustle of students getting ready to go home for the summer. Many were chatting about where they would go on holiday. Severus always found this very depressing. His parents would no more take him on a holiday than invite Albus Dumbledore over for tea.  
  
At around midday a prefect arrived at the Gryffindor and Slytherin Transfiguration lesson and gave Severus a message to go straight to the headmaster's office. "Uh oh," he thought, "Dumbledore can't possibly know what I've planned for the leaving feast, can he?"  
  
He put on his best innocent look as he gave the password "Sugar Quill" To the stone gargoyle, which sprang aside.  
  
"Come in Severus." Dumbledore sounded cheerful as he beckoned for him to sit on a chair opposite his desk.  
  
"I have a proposition for you my boy," he began, sounding very pleased, "How would you like to take the Advanced Potions Exams next year? They would allow you to teach Potions in a Magic School."  
  
Severus looked surprised, "Headmaster I'd love to but where would I get time when I'm studying for my NEWT's? Aren't I too young?"  
  
"You would not be the first to take extra exams although very few have done so before. Only those with great abilities in a certain area could do it and you are one of them." Severus smiled shyly.  
  
"I have spoken to Professor Atwood and he agrees with me. He has written to your parents and requested that you stay here at Hogwarts during the Christmas and Easter holidays. He will use that time to give you extra tuition, if that is agreeable to you of course."  
  
"Yes," Severus stammered out in amazement, "Did they agree?"  
  
"Yes they did. They seemed pleased that the Head of Slytherin was prepared to give you extra lessons."  
  
Severus could not believe it. Almost a whole year without having to go home to be slapped and told that he was useless. He would be free for a while at least.  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," he smiled. His eyes shone and Albus momentarily saw a glimpse of the little boy he had been a few days ago. He returned the smile with his twinkle back in full force.  
  
"You are most welcome Severus. You deserve it. Now lets get off to lunch."  
  
He walked with Severus to the great hall.  
  
The leaving feast was a very happy affair as usual. Severus debated whether or not he should tell Seri to forget the whole payback idea. He was a bit scared that it would ruin his chance to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays next year, especially since he'd heard about the headmaster's warning. He decided to go ahead, the potion would only last about two hours anyway.  
  
He distracted James and Sirius by knocking James's bag off his shoulder, causing everything to spill out.  
  
"Sorry Potter. Didn't see you there." he drawled.  
  
"Get your eyes tested then Snape." growled James as Sirius helped him to pick his things up.  
  
"Maybe you should take your own advice Potter," said Severus with a sneer, "Then you might see how much you need a haircut."  
  
"Shut up Snape," retorted Sirius, "At least he washes his. Slimeball."  
  
As the argument was going on Seri added four drops to both Sirius's and James's goblets. The other students were too busy watching the commotion to notice.  
  
"Boys, Boys!" Professor McGonegall snapped, marching towards them, "Sit down immediately and stop this foolishness. Really, you are behaving like First years."  
  
They all went and sat in their places.  
  
It didn't take long for Severus to see the results of his potion. Both Sirius and James were very thirsty after playing Quidditch in the hot sun and they gulped their drinks down before touching their food. They gasped as a strange sensation overtook them. The students stared as yellow light grew around them and when it receded they couldn't believe their eyes. There in front of them stood two old men. Severus had given Seri an ageing potion. One drop added twenty years. They were both ninety-six!  
  
Sirius was a little stooped over with a very wrinkled face while James had grown thinner and had a beard that would rival Dumbledore's. The Great Hall erupted with laughter.  
  
"Silence!" called Dumbledore loudly, "Who is responsible for this?"  
  
As he asked he looked around and his eyes fell on Severus who looked innocently back. He wasn't going to own up. He was a Slytherin after all.  
  
"Headmaster if I may," Atwood got Dumbledore's attention, "I have the antidote for this potion. It is much easier to reverse than the de-ageing one."  
  
He gestured for the boys (or old men) to follow him to the dungeons, which they did at a very slow pace.  
  
"Well since it is the last day of term and we have an antidote, there is little I can do," said Dumbledore, "But be warned that this type of behaviour will not be tolerated from now on."  
  
He sat down again and tried to keep his own amusement from showing. Really they had looked very funny.  
  
He looked over at Severus who gave him a little smile before turning back to the Slytherins.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks for all your kind reviews 


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
Severus returned home the next day in better spirits than usual. Fortunately, Salazar and Jasmine seemed too busy to bother with him most of the time and they just told him to work. Salazar was shrewd enough to suspect that Dumbledore was keeping an eye on Severus and he was very careful not to lay a hand on his son lest he be brought before the Ministry of Magic for child abuse. He used verbal abuse instead to ease his frustration.  
  
The following year Severus stayed at Hogwarts as planned. He had never been allowed to stay for Christmas before and he really enjoyed the presents and the decorations. His parents did not care for such things. He worked very hard on his Potions and the following June received the highest grades possible in his exams. IN fact no wizard had received such high marks in a century and Dumbledore wasted no time in telling him this with great fatherly pride.  
  
Unfortunately, he had to return home that summer. Not yet eighteen he could legally leave his parents. He went to Snape manor with a great feeling of despair. He no longer had the safety of Dumbledore and Hogwarts. He also suspected his parents had plans for the use of his potions expertise, he was right.  
  
Dumbledore too was frantic with worry. He had only helped Severus temporarily. What could he do for his child now? What would become of him?  
  
Dumbledore's answer came on a cold November night of that year. A loud banging on his office door awakened him and he rubbed sleep out of his eyes wondering who could be here at such a late hour. Opening the door he saw Hagrid with a dark haired young man in his arms. The man was bruised, battered and barely conscious.  
  
"Severus, Child!" exclaimed the headmaster in horror.  
  
"Fang found him at the edge of the forest." Hagrid explained.  
  
Dumbledore bade him lie Severus down on the couch and gave him blankets to wrap around him while he called for Dr Sara Winter.  
  
She arrived in minutes and together they stripped and washed Severus in a warm bath and she scanned him and healed his internal injuries. Thankfully these were few. They then rubbed lotion into the bruised skin.  
  
"Albus!" she exclaimed, "Look!" she showed him the young man's left forearm where the fading dark mark was visible.  
  
"Oh Merlin! This is all my fault. I should never have let him go back to his parents. They must have forced him to join the Dark Lord. His potions skills would be of great value to him."  
  
Dumbledore looked very old and tired at that moment.  
  
"Not your fault Albus." a thin voice croaked. They both looked down at Severus who had regained consciousness.  
  
"Child, how do you feel?" Albus stroked his cheek.  
  
"Sorry Albus, I tried. They made me. Only wanted to please them. They never cared about me."  
  
Severus had difficulty forming the words.  
  
"Shhh Child. I know. I know." Dumbledore carefully gathered him into his arms, "It is not your fault love. You did the best you could."  
  
"No. I've done wrong. I'll go back. I can spy for you."  
  
"No Severus!" Dumbledore gasped.  
  
"Have to Headmaster!" Severus became agitated, "Please let me, please?"  
  
The doctor sent some calming energy into him.  
  
"We will talk about this when you are feeling better." Dumbledore consoled him as he helped the doctor put him into his bed under warm covers.  
  
Severus looked up at him with dark, sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Sorry Professor Dumbledore. I always fail and ruin things. You should just leave me. I am no use to anyone, I'm bad."  
  
Albus took him back into his arms and held him close as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Child you are not worthless or bad. You have not failed. You have had a very difficult and painful life. I know your parents hurt you but you never deserved it. I love you. You are like the son I never had. I will never leave you."  
  
He pressed a kiss to Severus's dark head and began to rock him back and forth just as he had done when he was two.  
  
"Go to sleep now like a good boy." he whispered and began to hum a lullaby.  
  
The doctor left instructions and medicines with him and promised to return in the morning. Severus fell asleep cradled in Albus's arms. He had vague but pleasant dreams. He was small and sitting up at Albus's desk, swinging on a swing, listening to a story, being rocked in warm loving arms and for the first time in his life he felt peace.  
  
FINIS-Hope you liked it.  
  
I was a bit nervous about posting this story here. It was the first one I ever wrote. Thank you for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it. Lastly, if you haven't already done so, I strongly advise you to read Ankha's wonderful "Gold and Silver. Fire and Ice". You won't regret it. 


End file.
